La danseuse
by hydrolique
Summary: Hinata, une jeune fille de 17 ans, déménage avec son frère Kiba a New York. Sa passion est la danse. elle va rencontré un jeune homme qui va changer sa vie pour la rendre merveilleusement agréable et vivante. (résumé de merde...). cette histoire sera un naruhina et un gaarasasu. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

Salut ! Moi c'est Hinata, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Konoha une petite ville au nord du Japon. Avec mon frère Kiba nous venons d'arriver à New York, pour qu'il ait plus de chance dans ses études pour devenir photographe. C'est son rêve depuis qu'il est gamin. Moi mon rêve c'est de devenir danseuse. Depuis que j'ai 5 ans je fais toutes sorte de danse (danse de salon, jazz, moderne, classique) mais à la mort de nos parents, i ans, j'ai dû arrêter car l'école de Kiba plus la mienne coûtaient trop cher donc j'ai préféré arrêter. Après tout je pourrais recommencer plus tard.

En ce moment je suis dans la voiture de location avec Kiba, il m'emmène jusqu'à une grande maison. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, elle est magnifique, toute lumineuse et blanche avec de grandes fenêtres. Une fois descendus de la voiture, deux garçons et une fille sortent de la maison. Mon sourire se fane et mon excitation tombe comme un soufflé. Je vais devoir vivre avec des gens que je ne connais pas moi qui est horreur des gens. Quel cauchemar !

**Kiba : **Bienvenue chez toi petite sœur. J'espère que cela te plaira _(devant mon regard horrifié)_ et que tu t'habitueras vite. Allez viens je vais te présenter.

En Avançant vers nos trois nouveaux colocataires, je me permets de les examiner. La jeune fille est blondes avec de jolis bleus yeux, plutôt mignonne, et je vois bien qu'elle doit faire tourner des têtes sur son passage, celle de mon frère y compris, avec son teint de porcelaine et son corps de rêve. Contrairement à moi, elle doit être très populaire. Enfin passons pas la peine de se démoraliser dès le début. Le premier garçon est grand et brun avec blasé, ses yeux noirs trahissant une grande capacité d'observation et une grande intelligence. Plutôt bien et assez mignon. Le deuxième garçon quant à lui est plus petit avec des cheveux marron en bataille et des yeux noirs. Il nous attend en mangeant un paquet de chips, et à l'air plutôt gentil et timide. Pendant qu'on se dirige vers eux, la fille me regarde de haut en bas comme si j'étais un objet de curiosité. Je sais que mon physique choque souvent les gens mais quand même un minimum de discrétion.

**Kiba : **Voilà, Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji. On va vivre avec eux pendant un long moment. En plus tu vas aller dans la même école. C'est génial ça hein ?!

**Ino : **tu t'appelles comment ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu aimes faire la fête et les boutiques ? C'est quoi ta passion ? T'es….

**Shikamaru : **Mais arrêtes-toi ! Tu vas lui faire peur, elle est déjà assez stressée comme ça ! _(me parlant)_ Fais pas attention à elle, c'est une écervelée blonde et là elle est surexcitée à l'idée de plus être la seule fille, même si on sait qu'elle adore courir après les mecs.

**Ino : **_(boudant et lui tirant la langue)_ Pardon, mais je ne suis pas une croqueuse d'homme ! Bref ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

**Hinata : **Je m'appelle Hinata, j'ai 17 ans, je n'aime pas faire la fête, mais j'adore faire les magasins. Ma passion c'est la danse. Merci d'accueillir parmi vous.

**Ino : **je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, viens je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Je suis Ino dans toute la maison, quand elle me montre enfin ma chambre, la ve me coupe le souffle.

**Hinata : **waouh !

Ma chambre se situe à l'étage avec une salle de bain accolée à celle-ci. Au milieu de ma chambre de ma chambre trône un lit baldaquin, sur le côté une grande armoire que je vais adorer remplir de l'autre côté de l'armoire, un bureau avec une lampe et une chaise à l'air inconfortable casse un peu l'ambiance féerique.

**Ino : **je sais c'est un peu impersonnel mais ne t'inquiète pas on l'égaillera par la suite. Au fait dans l'armoire tu as l'uniforme du lycée. Et je t'ai mis sur le bureau ton emploi du temps, et on t'a pris un abonnement avec ton frère à l'école de danse d'à côté, elle n'est pas très réputé mais le prof est doué et hyper craquant.

**Hinata : **_(lui sautant dessus)_ : Merci beaucoup je vous adore !

Courant pour rejoindre les autres garçons

**Hinata : **Merci ! Vous êtes géniaux !

**Shikamaru :** Haha ! Pas de quoi miss !

Nous allons prendre une douche et poser nos affaires. Pour les remercier, je décide de préparer le repas et met la table.

**Chôji : **C'est trop bon ! Tu es trop forte

**Hinata : **_(rougissant)_ Oh c'est rien tu sais.

**Chôji : **_(rougissant) _Dis est-ce que c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux et d'yeux ?

**Kiba : **Et oui tout est naturel chez ma sœur

Malgré moi, j'avais les cheveux violet foncés et les yeux couleurs lilas. Par certains côtés avec peau blanche et ma taille de lutin je suis jolie, mais à cause de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, la plupart des gens se moquent de moi et m'évitent sans chercher à me connaître.

**Chôji : **Trop bien ! C'est génial ! Toi au moins tu n'es pas banale comme toutes les filles.

**Ino : **tu pourrais te les teindre non ? T'aurais l'air moins bizarre aux yeux des gens.

**Shikamaru : **Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu veux la transformer et lui donner des mauvaises idées alors qu'elle est très belle comme ça ! Et les mecs qui la trouvent bizarre sont trop nuls et ne valent même pas la peine d'y faire attention !

**Ino : **Oulà ! Ca ne va pas de me crier dessus comme ça ! Tu te prends pour Sakura ou quoi ?

**Hinata :** c'est qui Sakura ? Et arrêter de vous disputer pour moi , vos avis ne changeons rien même si cela me touche beaucoup !

**Chôji : **Sakura est la grande rivale d'Ino. Elle et ses amies se teignent les cheveux et les siens sont roses. C'est une garce, elle est tout le temps avec ce coureur de jupon Sasuke. Méfie-toi d'eux et de ses amis.

**Hinata : **ok, je ferai attention.

**Kiba : **_(ayant tout rangé et tout nettoyé) _Allez tout le monde, au lit ! Sinon demain se sera vraiment très dur. Hop Hop ! Au dodo ! A demain les enfants !

**En cœur : **A demain le vieux

Après voir dis bonne nuit, je vais dans ma chambre et prépare mes affaires pour demain avant de me coucher. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : la rencontre**

« Bip, Bip, Bip3 ». Un bruit désagréable me réveille, j'éteins cet objet de torture pour ma tête et mes oreilles. Et après mettre étirée, je me lève pour rejoindre le groupe qui doit déjà être en bas. Je fais un gros bisou sur la joue de Kiba et m'assois sur ses genoux en lui faisant un gros câlin.

**Kiba : **_(rougissant et la serrant dans ses bras) : _Alors toi tu n'est pas bien réveillé, hein petite sœur.

**Shikamaru : **Elle est trop mimi comme ça. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine. _(lui faisant un bisous sur le front) _

**Hinata : **_(rougissant fortement)_ Arrêtez, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement je suis gênée. Bon déjeunons sinon on va être en retard.

Après avoir déjeuner, je m'habille de mon uniforme composé d'une mini jupe à carreaux noirs et blancs, avec une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Pour les chaussures j'enfile des ballerines noires avec un petit blanc. Je descends les escaliers en courant et me heurte à Chôji.

**Hinata : **_(retrouvant son équilibre) _Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas je suis désolée.

**Chôji : **Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Ton uniforme te va très bien.

**Hinata : **Merci toi aussi

Il a une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir avec une cravate noire et une veste noire. Il a fière allure dans cet uniforme, cela le fait paraître plus mûr.

**Chôji : **_(souriant)_ allez viens allons-y, sinon ils vont se dire qu'on est en train de comploter contre eux.

**Hinata :** Haha ! Tu as raison.

Nous descendons les escaliers en papotant de tout et de rien. Nous arrivons en bas des escaliers où nous attendent Kiba, Ino et Shikamaru.

**Kiba et Shikamaru : **Waouh !

**Ino : **elle va faire une entrée fracassante ! Tu vas rendre ce grand front de Sakura verte de jalousie. Ca va déchirer !

**Hinata : **euh je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me faire trop remarquer le premier jour, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui est susceptible de se moquer de moi.

**Shikamaru : **Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, on est là nous !

**Hinata : **bon allons-y on va être en retard sinon.

Nous marchons jusqu'au lycée. En tête il y a Kiba et Ino qui parlent et je vois bien à quel point Ino fait de l'effet à mon frère. Il la regarde avec des yeux qui expriment qui la protègerai de tout. J'espère qu'elle ne le fera pas trop souffrir parce qu'ami ou pas on ne touche pas à mon grand frère ! Ensuite il y a Chôji et Shikamaru. Chôji mange des chips comme toujours. C'est vraiment drôle parce que quand Shikamaru lui dit quelque chose, il le regarde avec de grands et lui réponds d'un air innocent « Mais Shika si tu en veux dis-le, moi je t'en donnerais ne te gêne pas ! ». Shikamaru lui marche les mains dans les poches en râlant qu'il faut retourner au lycée et que les vacances sont terminées. C'est un gros fainéant qui aime regarder les nuages et dormir en cours. Quand à moi je marche tout derrière en pensant à la rentrée que je vais faire en me demandant comment je survivrais si jamais je me retrouvais seule dans ma classe. A Konoha au moins on se connaissait tous depuis la maternelle. Nous arrivons devant le lycée et mon stress augmente encore plus.

**Ino : **c'est partit !

**Kiba : **Bonne journée à vous !

**Hinata : **_(paniquée)_ Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Tu vas où ? C'est loin ? Tu viens nous chercher ce soir ?

**Kiba :** Calme toi petite sœur, tu vas voir tu vas tous les émerveiller. Et oui je viendrai vous chercher ce soir, attendez moi là, mon école est à deux rues d'ici, j'en ai pour 5 minutes. Hinata, ma belle, tu écoutes bien les garçons pas Ino, elle fait que des bêtises, si tu suis bien leurs conseils tout devrais se passer comme sur des roulettes.

**Hinata : **_(lui tirant la langue) _mais euh… J'ai plus 5 ans tu sais, je suis une ado. Fais attention à toi et à ce soir _(lui fais un bisou sur la joue)_

**Kiba : **Haha ! A ce soir ! _(il part)._

**Hinata : **Bon courage, je vais y arriver !

**En chœur : **Mais oui !

**Shikamaru : **_(lui passant un bras autour des épaules) _Allez viens on y va. Tu es prête ?

**Hinata : **_(hochant la tête) _Oui, dis je suis jolie ?

**Shikamaru : **Non, tu n'es as jolie, tu es très belle !

**Hinata : **_(le frappant à l'épaule) _Gros bêta ! Allons-y.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'attrape la main de Shikamaru qui presse la mienne pour me donner du courage et me dire qu'il serait là quoiqu'il arrive quoique se soit. Nous avançons et passons l'imposant portail. La plupart des élèves m'observent avec une curiosité non feinte et je baisse la tête pour me sous traire à leurs regards inquisiteurs. Quand tout à coup, en relevant la tête, je vois le plus visage poupin de ma vie, encore plus beau que celui de mon frère. C'est ce jour là que ma vie a basculé…

**Naruto : **Shika, Ino, Chôji ! Alors comment ca va la bande des nuls ?

**Shikamaru** : Arrête de nous appeler comme ça ! Je te présente Hinata, c'est la nouvelle dont je t'ai parlé, la sœur Kiba ! (à moi) Hinata voici Naruto la meilleur élève…en partant du bas bien sûr ! Mais par contre c'est le meilleur danseur de l'école où on t'a inscrite. Ce sera sûrement un de tes professeurs et peut être un de tes professeurs qui sait.

**Naruto :** Salut Hinata bienvenue. Alors comme ça tu t'es inscrite dans l'école où j'enseigne ? On va voir se tout le temps alors !

**Hinata : **_(bredouillant)_ Bon…Bonjour. C'est Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba qui m'y ont inscrite. J'ai rien demandé moi tu sais.

« Dring ! Dring ! » Sauver par le gong !

**Hinata : **Tu viens Shikamaru, on y va.

**Shikamaru : **Oui, à plus mec ! Tu es pressée ?

**Hinata : **ben je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard à mon premier cours se serait décourageant et pas franchement motivant.

**Shikamaru : **Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas on a le temps. En plus Naruto est avec nous en cours.

**Naruto : **_(sautant de partout comme un lapin) _C'est trop génial ça ! On a quoi déjà

**Shikamaru : **SVT

Nous marchons jusqu'à la salle de Svt. Elle est comme à Konoha mais en beaucoup plus grande et sûrement avec du matériel plus développée et qui fonctionne. Je montre ma feuille de présence au prof qu'Ino m'avais mis hier sur mon bureau. Il la signa et me tendis un livre. Il regarde la salle pour savoir qui n'étais pas en binôme et à mon grand drame, à part Naruto personne n'et seul, il me dit donc d'aller d'asseoir à côté de lui. je marche jusqu'à Naruto qui me regarde avec sourire avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Je m'assis à ma place et sorti mes affaires pour prendre consciencieusement le cour pour ne pas être complètement perdue. Le prof nous fait cours et Naruto n'arrête pas de me lancer des oups d'œil et du coup j'ai les nerfs en pelote à essayer de faire comme di ce dernier n'existait pas. Le cour passe à une lenteur démesurée. A la fin du cours je me lève précipitamment pour aller rejoindre Shikamaru. Je me colle à lui et me cache dans ses bras.

**Shikamaru : **_(rougissant) _Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

**Hinata : **_(secouant la tête) _Rien je voulais juste te faire un câlin.

**Shikamaru : **_(voyant Naruto bouder au loin) _Mais oui bien sûr. Tu ne te caches pas d'un blond qui ne te laisse pas indifférente ?

**Hinata : **_(en colère) _Mais non qu'est ce que tu imagines ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît.

La cloche sonne et je pars vers mon prochain tout en m'en voulant d'avoir crier sur Shikamaru qui a malheureusement raison. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de sentiments, pas maintenant. J'arrive devant ma salle d'anglais, le prof me regarde avec curiosité. Je rougis et lui donne ma feuille de présence. Comme je suis plutôt nulle en anglais je me met au fond de la salle pour pouvoir faire autre chose que de l'anglais. Je m'assis sans m'en rendre compte à côté d'un garçon craquant aux cheveux bruns. Quand Shikamaru arrive en cours et me vis à côté de ce jeune homme, il devient tout pâle et ses yeux se noircissent d'un coup. J'en déduis donc qu'il doit être Sasuke. Le cours commence et je prends une feuille pour dessiner.

**? : **Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Moi c'est Sasuke, bienvenue au lycée.

**Hinata : **Salut moi c'est Hinata. Merci _(lui souriant). _Dis pourquoi Shikamaru n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

**Sasuke : **Ce n'est pas indiscret. On va dire que j'aime beaucoup les filles et que je suis assez entreprenant donc Shikamaru m'en veux d'être sorti avec Ino et de ne pas être allé plus loin, de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, mais je ne me voyais pas sortir avec une pipelette comme elle, même si je t'avoue qu'elle est mignonne et que j'aimerai bien l mettre dans mon lit.

**Hinata : **Oui en gros tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge et ne pense qu'as ton propre plaisir.

**Shikamaru : **Oui c'est ça. Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer parce que ce n'est pas comme ca que je vais arriver à trouver quelqu'un. Et toi quelqu'un en vue ?

**Hinata : **Non, je viens d'arriver, je prend la température comme on dit.

**Sasuke : **Je comprends. On devrai suivre parce que si le prof nous voit on est mort.

**Hinata : **Oui tu as raison.

La cloche sonne, après avoir remercier Sasuke de m'avoir permis de m'asseoir à côté de lui. je rejoins Shikamaru pour la pause de midi. Il est en pleine discussion avec Ino et Naruto. Quand ils me voient arriver, ils arrêtent de parler. J'hésite à m'approcher d'eux, ils ont l'air énervé, et je comprend que c'est à cause de Sasuke, mais au fond il est gentil. Ils ne le connaissent pas peut-être pas vraiment, et se sont arrêter à son apparence de goujat ténébreux et super craquant. Quoique personnellement Naruto me fais beaucoup plus d'effet. Après tout les blonds aux yeux bleus m'ont toujours fait cet effet.

**Hinata : **Salut. Vous allez bien ? Parce que franchement vous n'avez pas l'air.

**Shikamaru : **Tu as vu avec qui tu étais en Anglais ? On t'avait prévenu hier pourtant de te méfier d'eux, mais non toi tu cours vers lui les bras grands ouverts. On dirait que tu attends juste qu'il te fasse du mal ou quoi ?

**Ino : **C'est vrai ! Ce mec est un goujat de première qui se croit irrésistible et surtout permis avec les filles

**Hinata : **Mais il est irrésistible ! Après tout vous n'êtes pas mon frère alors arrêté de vouloir me dicter ma conduite, j'ai plus 5 ans ! Vous vous êtes arrêté à son apparence, sans jamais vous demandé s'il voulait changer. Non bien sûr quand on est collé dans une case on ne pet pas en sortir c'est ça ?

**Naruto : **_(se parlant à lui-même)_ Irrésistible ? Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à moi alors.

**Shikamaru : **Et puis même s'il voulait changer qu'est ce que ça fait hein ? Il nous a tous fait du mal, mais ça tu t'en fou bien sûr, ya que le beau brun qui t'intéresse ! Peut-être que ton frère avait tort en disant que tu étais une fille facile et pudique. Tu est en fit tout le contraire hein suffit de te chauffer assez c'est ça ?

**Hinata : **_(le giflant) _Comment ose tu dire ça toi qui me connais à peine ! Tu ne connais pas ma vie, ni mon passé. Tu n'est qu'un gros lâche qui pense qu'à son propre intérêt ! En fait le Sasuke que tu m'a décris existe peut-être mais tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, vu que tu es pire que lui ! _(partant)._

**Chôji : **Tu es y allé un peu fort la Shika. Tu aurais pu mieux te contrôler quand même.

**Shikamaru : **Je sais ! Mais ca me rend dingue qu'il puisse envisager de l'avoir elle n'est pas à lui.

**Chôji : **Comme elle n'est pas toi, même si tu penses que tu dois absolument la protéger, elle a raison elle n'a plus 5 ans et si tu ne veux pas la perdre mais toi ça dans le crâne. Alors va la rattraper et excuse toi mon vieux. Cela devrait le faire pour cette fois.

Après la dispute avec Shikamaru qui m'attrista énormément, je me dirige vers la cantine après avoir essuyé au maximum mes larmes. Je suis tellement concentré sur mon moi intérieur que je ne vois pas le garçon devant moi et je lui rentre dedans.

**Hinata : **Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

**Sasuke : **A Hinata c'est toi. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air brisé

**Hinata : **_(s'effondrant dans ses bras)_ Je me suis disputée avec Shikamaru à ton sujet, et il ma dit des choses méchantes comme quoi j'étais une fille facile et tout.

**Sasuke : **… tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Shikamaru ? Que tu me dises ça de Naruto j'aurais compris mais de Shikamaru là pas du tout.

**Hinata : **Pourquoi Naruto s'énerve tout le temps ?

**Sasuke : **Contre moi oui. Tu vois Naruto et moi c'est comme Sakura et Ino. Tu as déjà mangé ? Sinon on peut y aller ensemble si tu veux.

**Hinata : **Ah oui je comprends. Non mais comme j'ai fini les cours je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi ou aller autre pars où je serai tranquille.

**Sasuke : **Ah ok ! A demain alors en anglais, je te garde une place ?

**Hinata : **Avec plaisir. A demain.

Je pars en direction du portail quand je vois Shikamaru auprès de Sasuke. J'attends deux minutes qu'ils parlent sans se disputer, et quand je vois la tête de Shikamaru vers moi et que ses yeux croisent les miens, je me mets à courir prise d'une envie soudaine de fuir très loin. N'étant pas très endurante, il me rattrape facilement et me prends le poignet pour m'immobiliser.

**Shikamaru : **Attends ! Ecoute je suis désolé de m'être énervé après toi toute à l'heure alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Et je ne te prends pas pour ne fille facile c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal et je veux te protéger, même si je sais que m'y prends comme un manche.

**Hinata : **Laisse tomber on c'est tout dit. Je pensais que tu étais un ami mais ne fait non tu es juste un mec possessif et jaloux qui croit que je suis une petite chose fragile ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de toi, jamais !

Je pars en direction opposé en le laissant sur le trottoir l'air désespéré, mais pour une fois je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne me sens pas prête à lui pardonner les horreurs qu'il a dites pour moi. Sans m'en rendre compte mes pas m'emmènent vers l'école « école de danse de la feuille », celle de Naruto. Enfin celle où il enseigne pour être exacte. J'entre, la salle est salle de dans est plutôt petite mais elle a des barres er un énorme miroir pour les danseurs, car c'est beaucoup mieux de se voir danser. J'enlève mes chaussures et commence à danser, quand tout à coup la port s'ouvre et deviner sur qui ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : la capricieuse **

**Naruto : **Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Hinata : **Euh, je suis désolée d'être rentrée alors qu'il n'y avait personne mais la porte était ouverte et fallait que je me détente et comme je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi je suis venue ici. Désolée je vais y aller je ne voudrais pas déranger.

**Naruto : **la porte était ouverte tu es sûre ? C'est bizarre ça. Tu es allée vérifier dans le bureau ?

**Hinata : **Le bureau, quel bureau ?

**Naruto : **_(lui montrant une porte) _Ben, euh, celui là.

**Hinata : **_(rougissant fortement) _Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un bureau votre porte c'est un miroir ! Et puis je n'ai pas entendu un seul bruit, aucun humain ne peut faire aucun bruit pendant une heure.

**Naruto : **Si tu le dis. _(lui tendant la main)_Tu danses ?

**Hinata : **euh non je ne préfère pas trop. Je ne sais pas danser alors j'ai peur de me ridiculiser.

**? : **Tu es une menteuse très chère

**Hinata : **_(sautant sur un Naruto mort de rire) _Ah ! Ton miroir il parle !

**Naruto : **_(avec un grand sourire)_ Bonjour professeur Kakashi. Mon père n'est pas avec vous ?

**Kakashi : **_(sortant du bureau) _Non, il n'a pas pu venir, il devait entraîner les jeunes, tu sais qu'ils ont bientôt une compétition et que c'est très important pour lui.

**Naruto : **Oui je sais. _(brandissant le poing en l'air) _Il va tout massacrer ! _(se tapant le front) _En parlant de massacre, ton frère va te tuer, ca fait des heures qu'il essaye de te joindre et que tu ne réponds pas.

**Hinata : **_(regardant son portable et devenant d'une blancheur à faire fuir la mort) _Je vais me faire massacrer en rentrant. En plus Shikamaru doit s'en vouloir ! Je suis trop nulle !

**Naruto : **Mais non ! Allez prends tes affaires je te raccompagne chez toi.

**Hinata : **_(paniquant) _Je sais pas rentrer à la maison !

**Naruto : **_(s'adressant à Kakashi) _Elle m'écoute pas où je rêve ? _(attrapant les affaires d'Hinata et la mettant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate) _Allez on y va Princesse parce que là on perd du temps. Vous venez Sensei ?

**Kakashi : **J'arrive !

**Hinata : **_(gigotant dans tous les sens) _Pose moi j'ai des jambes je sais marcher avec !

**Naruto : **_(la posant brutalement sur le sol) _Alors arrête de nous faire ta crise et comporte toi en adulte bon sang ! Tu penses que fuir tes problèmes avec Shika ça va tout arranger ! Tu comptes le fuir combien de temps ? Je te rappelle que tu vis avec lui ! Alors prends sur toi, sèches tes larmes et avances sacre bleu ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! _(pour lui-même) _J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais elle m'a trop énervé. En plus tout ça pour cet imbécile de Sasuke.

**Hinata : **_(s'inclinant devant Naruto) _Je suis désolée de m'être effondrée de la sorte. Tu as raison, je dois être forte et prouver à Shikamaru que Sasuke est un chic type et que l'on peut lui faire confiance.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Naruto, Hinata et Kakashi arrivent devant la maison. Kakashi sonne. Kiba vient ouvrir et souffle de soulagement en voyant sa sœur avec Naruto.

**Hinata : **Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Et merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mon attitude de petite fille capricieuse. Sans toi j'aurais tout gâché.

**Naruto : **Ne me remercie pas _(lui tapotant le bout du nez), _c'est à ça que serve les amis. _(avec un grand sourire) _Bon c'est pas tout mais il va falloir que je rentre parce que j'ai la dalle moi. _(se grattant l'arrière du crâne et souriant d'un air idiot). _A demain en cours !

**Hinata : **Oui, à demain ! Merci encore pour tout !

Je m'avance vers mon frère la tête baissée. Il me la caresse et dit :

**Kiba : **Merci de l'avoir ramené à la maison monsieur. (_me lançant un regard noir) _Rentre à la maison tu as assez fait de bêtise pour aujourd'hui.

Je rentre et j'aperçois Shikamaru faire les cents pas et Ino avec un mouchoir et les yeux rougis. Quant à Chôji, lui mange des paquets de chips les uns après les autres vu le nombre de miettes et de paquets jonchant le sol du salon. En me voyant ils relèvent la tête et me regarde avec soulagement. La porte claque et je sursaute violement. Mon frère m'attrape le bras et me retourne face à lui.

**Kiba : **_(en colère) _Tu étais où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! De plus tu es punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu ne sortiras plus sauf pour aller en cours ! Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! File dans ta chambre !

Je me retiens de pleurer et monte en courant jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'effondre en laissant couler toutes les larmes de mon corps et en étouffants les sanglots qui me monte à la gorge dans mon oreiller jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'épuisement toute habillée.

En bas pendant ce temps.

**Kiba : **Tu aurais dût la surveiller, c'est son premier jour et toi tu la laisse partir comme ça ? Je te faisais confiance bon sang !

**Shikamaru : **Oui je sais, mais tu voulais que je la force à rester avec moi alors que je l'ai traité de fille facile devant tout le monde ?

**Kiba : **Je m'en fous mais tu la surveilles demain sinon tu vires ! C'est le contrat je te signale.

**Ino : **Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous allez la réveiller et elle va avoir des soupçons, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit au courant, n'oublier pas la deuxième règles

**Chôji : **Ino a raison, sinon la sentence sera encore plus dure que d'être mis à la porte ! Allons-nous coucher la nuit porte conseil. _(tout bas à Ino) _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps mais demain faudra gérer sinon on est mal.

Ino hoche la tête et monte se coucher. Les autres garçons la suivent et tout le monde s'endort enfin avec des questions plein la tête.


End file.
